


I Was Wrong

by zayn_is_vain



Category: Sterek - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1267999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayn_is_vain/pseuds/zayn_is_vain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He said that he loved me. I guess I was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Was Wrong

He said that he loved me, but I guess I was wrong. 

The way he looked her in the eyes when they kissed...when they made love. 

I stand silently by the door and watch the love of my life love someone else. 

I'm not mad. He picked who he wants.

At least he's happy. 

Goodbye Derek.


End file.
